


Watch Where You're Going Next Time

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma's a bitch, in Tyler's opinion. Fortunately, it won him a date tomorrow morning with Josh, the "idiot who walked into a pole" because of his electronic device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Where You're Going Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an "Imagine Your OTP" prompt I found on Google
> 
> "the guy in front of me walked into a post and I was so busy laughing that I walked into the same post.
> 
> we're going for coffee tomorrow morning"
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my best fren Danny (Breadbin) for Beta'ing for me. Honestly don't know what I'd do without my main man ;)

Tyler followed closely behind as the guy walked closer and closer, eye’s glued to his phone. He’d been walking for a while. Tyler’s been following him around. Not in a creepy way, of course. Just making sure the guy doesn’t bump into something. Tyler really wants to be there to witness it. It’s a miracle the other hasn’t noticed his presence

Yeah, it was pretty cruel of him to do such thing, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait to watch the guy walk right into the pole, all because of a damn phone.

The stranger was only about 5 feet away from the force that is bound to make him stop. As he got closer, Tyler decreased his pace.

The sound of metal echoed only a bit, followed by a hissed “ _shit_!”.

Tyler could no longer help himself before doubling out and breaking out into a fit of laughter. The stranger spun around and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me?”

Tyler finally glanced up and met the other’s eyes. The guy was rubbing the sore spot on his forehead due to the impact.

“Hi! I’m sorry, I probably shouldn't have laughed. I couldn’t help it, you know? Because I mean, what kind of idiot-” He stopped mid track when he saw the other chide. Tyler awkwardly coughed.

“I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Tyler”

“Josh, the idiot who walked into a post”

Tyler tucked his hands in his coat pockets, focusing on his own shoes and muttering a quick “sorry”

Suddenly, Josh laughed, and Tyler had never been so lost before. He knitted his eyebrows, clearly puzzled.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. Josh shook his head and continued chuckling.

“Your face, dude! You seemed so guilty and I just couldn’t help but feel a little bad for you. It’s fine. Besides, you’re right. I shouldn’t have been on my phone while walking. That was kind of stupid of me”

Tyler shrugged.

“I guess, but laughing was unnecessary. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?”

Josh seemed to think about it for a while. Tyler was getting a bit anxious from the way Josh was deeply thinking.

“How about you let me take you to that coffee shop a few minutes away from here? That is, if you don’t have anything to do maybe, tomorrow morning?”

Tyler nodded eagerly.

“Of course. I would give you my address, but I’m making my way to my apartment right now. Mind joining me? That way you’ll know where I live”

“Not at all. I’ll walk with you. You could even give me your phone number, too. Wouldn’t want to forget a pretty face like yours after the date” Josh offered.

Tyler blushed and ducked his head. Josh was being a little too kind to him (and flirting, hello!). From the corner of his eye he could see Josh’s shoes began to move. He started to walk himself before he felt the impact of the pole Josh had knocked himself into first.

“Oh my god, Tyler! Are you okay?” Josh choked out, trying hard to hold back his laughter. Said boy nodded and rubbed his head.

“I think it was karma” he grumbled.

Josh only laughed, causing Tyler to give him a smile of his own and follow him close behind, this time his head high and paying close attention to where he’s going. He walked side by side with Josh, his face reddening when Josh slipped his hand into Tyler’s.


End file.
